fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
The Getaway (LTM)
The Getaway Limited Time Mode (aka High Stakes) is a limited event in Fortnite: Battle Royale where players can complete challenges to unlock free Cosmetic item rewards. Four safes have been loaded into Supply Drops scattered around the island, each carrying a large jewel. Players and their teams must locate a safe, pick up the prize inside, and getaway with the goods while battling enemies. The first four teams to make their way to a van with a jewel and getaway win. *12 red "Pursuit" Supply Drops land at the very beginning of the match. These carry a variety of longer-range weapons and other items, and are the only way to obtain the new Grappler in this mode. *Resource harvesting amounts increased by 50%. *Only Rare weapons or higher will be found in this mode. *Rifts, Rift-To-Go and Launchpads have been removed to reduce mobility for Getaway Van engagements. *Profile Stats (K/D & Wins) are tracked in this mode, but Umbrellas are not awarded for wins. Jewels *Jewels can be found in special supply drop safes, located along the edge of the first storm circle. The safes take a long time to open, so make sure the area is clear before attempting to claim a Jewel. *Four Jewels will be in play on the map at all times. If a player escapes with a Jewel or one is lost in the storm, a new supply drop will bring a replacement. *When a Jewel is picked up, it will be visible on the map to everyone for 30 seconds. *Carrying a Jewel will give players health & shields over time, but also slow them down by 10%. Getaway Vans *Four total Getaway Vans will be in the map: three that arrive early in the match and one more that shows up near the end. *Getaway Vans float in mid-air. Jewel carriers must build up and then interact with them in order to complete a Getaway. *The goal is to find or steal a Jewel and take it to one of the vans in order to secure a Victory Royale. *Once they arrive, safe drops and Getaway Vans will be visible on the map at all times. Rewards Players can earn free cosmetics items in-game by completing the special High Stakes Challenges. *Play 10 matches of The Getaway - Get 5,000 XP *Do 500 damage to Jewel carrying opponents - Unlock the Suited Up Spray *Pick up a Jewel in 5 different matches of The Getaway LTM - Unlock the Cash Flow Contrail *Complete all 3 Challenges - Unlock the Crowbar Pickaxe Throughout the High Stakes event, the Wildcard outfit will be featured in the store periodically. The outfit comes with four swappable cosmetic masks, one for each team member, and the Cuff Case back bling. The Safecracker glider is also available. Getaway LTM - High Stakes rewards - Fortnite.jpg|Wild Card outfit, Suited Up spray, Crowbar pickaxe Getaway LTM - Ace Pack - Fortnite.jpg|Ace Pack, featuring Ace Outfit, Swag Bag back bling Category:Events Category:Game Modes